Perséphone serpentarde à ses heures perdues
by lafilleauxconversesroses
Summary: Remus Lupin a une fille, et par Merlin c'est un numéro de cirque à elle toute seule. Pourtant derrière ses airs de fofolle se cache un grand coeur. Envoyée à serpentard, elle nous promet de grands moments d'anthologie.
1. Petit prologue

**Au cas où aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient ( J.K R all right reserved) mis à part Perséphone...**

**Voilà enjoy :)**

**Première story donc soyez indulgents avec ma pauvre petite personne, j'ai stressé quand je l'ai postée.**

**ps: certains aiment les sushis, moi c'est les review

* * *

**

**Perséphone, déesse grecque à l'incroyable beauté, envoyée à contre cœur en enfer pour devenir l'épouse d'hadès.**

**Reine des enfers malgré elle.**

_Contrairement à toi, chère déesse, je suis descendue dans les abysses de ma propre initiative, là j'y suis devenue princesse, j'y ai rencontré mon prince._

_J'aurais pu remonter mon Styx, mais je n'y tenais pas, préférant rester à ses côtés, pensant pouvoir le changer._

Le choixpeau, a dit, son ordre j'ai exécuté, sous les regards choqués de certains étudiants présents dans la salle.

Je m'appelle Perséphone Adora Lupin, serpentarde au grand cœur.

Laissez-moi vous racontez mon histoire, maniant le tragico-comico-dramatique à la perfection.

Parce que tout n'est pas blanc ni rose, parce qu'il n'y a pas que les gryffondors qui sont courageux, parce que tout ne repose pas sur les préjugés, les serpentards aussi sont capables de grandes choses même s'ils n'en ont pas l'air….


	2. Introduction introductive

**Bon comme pour le prologue, la bande à ryry n'est pas sortie de mon imagination (sinon je roulerai en Aston Martin...) mais à madame Rowling**

**M'sieurs, Dames à votre bon coeur, une tite review.... **

* * *

Bonjour à tous, si vous lisez ceci, cela ne signifie qu'une chose : le grand taré mégalo à face de serpent a pris possession du monde, la grande blonde mal peroxydée et la choucrouteuse au rire de hyène à ses côtés.

Vous ne suivez pas, bon je reprends calmement : voldemort et ses deux acolytes lucius malfoy et bellatrix lestrange ont fait main basse sur le monde, adieu moldus, cracmols, sang mêlés.

On est pas dans la merde.

Là vous vous dites et Harry Potter, l'ELU, ben il est dans le meilleur des cas reparti la queue entre les jambes ou au pire il s'occupe de toiletter son feu parrain Sirius Black.

Adieu veaux, vaches, cochons.

Drôle d'expression moldu.

Eh oui, placer tous ses espoirs dans un gosse de 17 ans, non mais faut être complètement cuit par le whisky pur feu et les inhalations de potions.

Moi ce que j'en dis, bon soit….

Mais attendez, retournement de situation, il se peut que ce triple idiot que dis-je ce scroutt à pétard dont l'estomac n'a d'égal que sa stupidité, j'ai nommé Ron Weasley, m'est volé mon journal intime. Et là direct chez Fleury & Bott, en vitrine, Perséphone le journal intime d'une survivante , vous apprendrez comment elle a perdu sa virginité lors d'une soirée bien arrosée et son goût immodéré pour les strings avec des plumes roses.

Même Rita Skeeter peut pas faire mieux.

Vous vous dites pourquoi Weasley ?Parce que je l'ai surpris lisant mon journal intime et comble du sort, il m'a demandé devant la smala au grand complet si, je cite « Malfoy est toujours réjoui à la vue de mon 95 C ? »

Bon d'accord, ça vous fait rire ?

La tête du paternel, lunard a bien failli tuer l'amant à coup de bûches.

Pas moi, là d'un coup je préfèrerais que tonton Voldy soit the big master of the world, parce qu'entre nous mourir en héros ou mourir de honte, y'a pas photo.

Mais je parle, je me plains, je critique mais j'oublie les présentations.

Je me nomme Perséphone Adora Lupin, 17 ans, élève à Poudlard en septième année, enfin si il y'avait eu une septième année.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche, ça me rappelle la fois où avec Blaise dans le placard….

Je m'égare, parce que ma langue elle était dans son…..

Rating.

Donc je disais, j'ai un caractère bien trempé, c'est dans ma nature, héritage maternel, parce que mon père lui c'est plutôt la carpette. Plus je me couche , mieux ça vaut.

Non, j'aime mon père contrairement à ce que vous pensez, mais faut avouer que avec sa dégaine et ses airs de gothique torturé c'est à se demander comment il s'y est pris pour draguer ma mère.

Quand le serpent rencontre le lion, quand l'ambition rencontre le courage, quand un mardi soir de pleine lune tout bascule.

Ou comment ce petit bout de femme, exubérant, au caractère solide et au grand cœur ai pu s'unir à ce lycanthrope.

Mon père me le dit souvent, je suis la copie conforme de ma mère.

Petite même très petite, menue, yeux verts, cheveux noirs, extravertie, colérique, exigeante mais dotée d'un grand cœur.

De lui, j'ai repris beaucoup aussi, même si lui le nie, cet air perdu, hagard et cette façon de se tenir, nonchalamment.

Je suis autant Lupin qu'Adora.

Ma mère, je ne la connais que par photos et récits, elle est morte tuée par lui, je le hais, non pas voldemort.

Par Merlin, il n'y a pas que lui, cette nuit là il était occupé ailleurs, il a envoyé un de ses sbires à la casa Lupin et un avada plus tard maman n'était plus, lui, promis il souffrira.

Soit, sur ce je vous laisse lire le reste du journal, volé et édité par cette belette de Weasley. En espérant qu'il ous éclate.

PS : Ron t'as intérêt à courir vite, t'es mort poil de carotte.

PS: Si je suis morte, prière d'arroser et de nourrir mes plantes carnivores Tony & Montana


	3. réponse aux review et autres

**Chapitre qui servira à répondre aux review et autres**

**Tout d'abord merci de me lire, de m'envoyer des review, de m'ajouter aux favoris ou en alerte.**

**Ca fait plaisir**

**Donc je réponds**

**Malicia = merci **

**Nyssia = contente que ça te plaise, ne t'en fais pas mon perso ne sera jamais une gentille fifille à papa bien sous tout rapport, elle laisse ça au griffy.**

**Pour ce qui est des majuscules je m'excuse auprès de Lulu, Bella et Voldy les gars déso.**

**Pour ce qui est de l'intro, il s'agit de la première page du journal de Perséphone, elle plante le décor. Et fait deux suppositions :**

**1) elle est morte et quelqu'un lit son journal, souvenir d'elle**

**2) pour une raison x, Ron l'aurait publié. Vu qu'il le lit et balance des infos privées pourquoi ne le publierait-il pas ?**

**Ce ne sont que ses hypothèses, qui sait….**

**Prettygirl = contente qu'elle te plaise , je ne veux pas d'une cucuche qui dit amen à tout.**

**Kalika = merci pour tes encouragements**


	4. Vanuatu Londres aller simple

**Voilà, désolée du retard, mais avec les exams...**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira... sinon je pleure.**

**Enjoy**

**ps: il y'a des fautes de frappe ou dues à des difficultés à publier (des mots sautent), je relis ...**

* * *

Vanuatu, 25 août 1993

Salut Norbert, tu permets que je t'appelle Norbert ?

M'en fous, t'es mon journal, c'est moi le boss !

Je commence donc un journal, pas intime, ça fait fifille et moi, je suis une femme fatale…non je rigole.

C'est donc en ce jour funeste, que je quitte, l'archipel du Vanuatu pour Londres, je suis virée de l'école, j'en aurais trop fait en deux ans et demi selon le dirlo.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai voulu voir combien de temps un poisson peut rester hors de l'eau, donc plutôt que de torturer une pauvre bête j'ai transformé une poufpouf de cinquième, une bimbo quoi, en maquereau. Dix minutes et elle suffoquait. Elle n'avait pas à me traiter de thon.

D'accord, j'ai peut être envoyé par erreur un petit sectumsempra de rien du tout à un élève de troisième qui m'avait énervé, il a osé se taper la dernière pince de crabe. Ne jamais s'interposer entre moi et un buffet.

Aussi, une fois, j'ai malencontreusement fait tomber une patte de lézard dans le chaudron de mon voisin. Boum, il était tout rose pendant un moi. Il avait plus de facilités que moi et je déteste qu'on réussisse mieux que moi.

Ah mon ex, celui-là pur m'avoir largué, je lui ai jeté un léger sort, il a vu les filles se transformer en trolls dès qu'il les abordait. Perséphone quitte les mecs et pas le contraire. y'en a eu d'autres, comme les ananas chanteurs en cours d'astronomie, les parties de surf et de fêtes improvisées, la corruption des représentants des élèves. Des petites choses sans importance mais qui m'ont éjecté de l'école.

Mon père a quelque peu pété un câble, pourtant vu le nombres de lettres qu'il a du recevoir, je n'ai pas pu toutes les intercepter.

Donc on s'est retrouvé dans le bureau du dirlo alias tronche de cuvette, il donne envie de ..voyons, dit poliment…déféquer…voilà c'est ça. Donc cuvette man est en train de récapituler la liste de mes méfaits, mon père passe par toutes les couleurs et s'entasse dans son siège. Moi par contre, c'est rire de baleine assuré. Je suis trop forte, je m'applaudis, allez soyons fous. Applause, bravo !

-_ A votre place je ne rigolerait pas mademoiselle Lupin_

_- Avouez que cette année je me suis surpassée_

_- Pas de quoi être fière, Perse_

_- Bien au vu de votre comportement, une sanction s'impose_

_- Ok, une semaine d'exclusion, sorties interdites pendant 6 semaines et 2 mois de colle_

_- Non, pas cette fois-ci ! C'est le renvoi définitif, vous avez été trop loin, vous n'avez aucunes limites_

_- Hu ?_

_- Je vous demanderai de prendre vos affaires et de quitter les lieu au plus vite_

_- Attendez, et pour ses études, ses examens, l'année est entamée où va-t-elle allée ?_

_- Eh bien, Salem et Florence ont refusé de la prendre, beauxbâton n'a jamais répondu, il ne reste que Poudlard. J'ai contacté son directeur, il a accepté de vous accueillir le premier septembre._

_- Non, non, non, mon père va y entrer comme enseignant, ça jamais_

_- Vous n'avez pas le choix_

_- Il reste Darwin, il me semble ?_

_- Mademoiselle, vous me croyez assez fou pour demander à ma sœur de vous prendre dans son école. Entre nous, la discipline anglaise vous fera le plus grand bien._

_- Excusez-moi, monsieur mais elle n'aura jamais le niveau pour entrer en quatrième._

_- C'est bien pour cela qu'elle entrera en troisième._

_- C'est dégueu, vous pouvez pas_

_- Si. Et puis cela vous apprendra à jouer avec le feu._

_- Hé ! J'ai failli mais l'école n'a pas brulé._

_- C'est une expression, Perse_

_- Bon sur ce, adieu._

Et voilà, après une sacrée engueulade dont tout l'hémisphère sud se souvient encore, on transplane chez nous, un appart pourrit de Londres.

_- Que vais-je faire de toi ?_

_- Me venger du préjudice dont j'ai été victime, tel Lancelot du lac ou Tony Montana ?_

_- Tu te rends compte, de ta situation dans laquelle tu es, c'est ta dernière chance, à la prochaine bêtise plus d'école de sorcellerie._

_- Ca va, déstresse, je me tiendrais à carreau._

_- Tu as intérêt ! Tu me désespère ! Je suis à bout ! Un sectumsempra, je te l'ai dit dans quel cas l'utiliser non ? Tu penses à quoi ? Si ta mère était là !_

_- Elle est morte, alors assume ton rôle !_

J'ai jamais vu mon père dans un état pareil, une belle crise, j'ai préféré filer dans ma chambre et attendre que le vent tourne enfin que mon père se calme.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que l'on s'est reparlé et qu'on est allé faire les magasins. Uniformes strictes de grand-mère, nouveau hibou ( le mien a disparu lors d'une partie de poker), livres de trois tonnes, chaudron pour le graisseux alias Snape (c'est mon père qui le dit) et mec mignon . Je la fais approche discrète, je lui fonce dessus et hurle après lui qu'il est maladroit. Raté, je me prends un grand truc tout dur à la place.

_- Attention l'anorexique!_

_- Toi aussi l'asperge peroxydée !Non mais ho t'es qui toi pour me parler comme ça ?_

_- Drago Malfoy._

_- Et ?_

_- Je réponds à ta question. Si tu permets j'aimerais continuer mes achats._

_- Oui moi aussi, alors pousse t'es devant le rayon._

_- Mes premiers contes sorciers ?_

_- Je comprends mieux tes soucis de langage_

_- Roh toi, attends… Sectu_

_- Hola la miss doucement respire. Malfoy dégage !_

_- On se retrouvera…il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un!_

_- Ouais, à plus, bonjour chez toi_

_- Tu t'es mise dans un beau merdier_

_- Ca va, j'ai peur de rien, j'ai pas besoin d'aide non plus alors du vent_

_- Calme, je voulais juste t'éviter des ennuis_

_- Je suis plus à un près_

_- Intéressant._

_- Bon sur ce, j'y vais machin_

_- Blaise Zabini_

_- Contente pour toi. _

_- On se revoit Bientôt à Poudlard_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ce bouquin que t'as en mains, est au programme de troisième année._

_- Ah oui, cool. Ciao Blaisinou._

Hop un baiser sur la joue.

* * *

Londres, premier septembre 1993

C'est avec une certaine appréhension, que je montais dans le train. Poudlard ça craint. Nous étions assez à l'avance, papa voulait avoir une bonne place, près de la fenêtre.

Nous nous somme donc installés, le train était vide, mon père s'endormi rapidement, moi je scrutais le quai des yeux, une famille de rouquins assez nombreuse arriva bruyamment, puis un garçon accompagné d'une vieille dame, des retrouvailles d'amis. Je m'endormi à mon tour.

Pendant mon sommeil léger, je senti que l'air devenait de plus en plus froid, puis le train se stoppa net. Je sentais une présence, assez malsaine.J'ouvrais les yeux, sans réfléchir je sortais ma baguette et d'une seule voix avec mon père nous avons lancé un expecto détraqueurs que font-ils dans le train et pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à cet enfant. Je vis mon père se redresser, il regardait le grand brun aux yeux verts, celui qui se fit attaquer.

- _Harry Potter, vous allez bien, pas trop sonné_

_- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Attaque de détraqueurs, je répondit, pendant que mon père lui refilait un biscuit à manger_

_- Bizarre, cette attaque, ils doivent chercher quelqu'un_

_- Non, sérieux, je pensais qu'ils voulaient jouer au diabolo ou à la poupée_

_- Perséphone, sois polie avec mademoiselle…._

_- Hermione Granger_

_- A question con, réponse con_

_- Perse_

_- Okay, moi c'est Perséphone, lui c'est mn père Remus Lupin, votre nouveau prof de défense_

_- Mi c'est Ronald Weasley, impressionnant ce que tu as fait_

_- l'Expecto patronum, ce n'était rien, à la portée d'un scrout à pétard ce sort_

_- Tu rentre à Poudlard ? me demanda Harry enfin remis de ses émotions_

_- Effectivement, je suis pas là pour du tourisme ou de la chasse aux détraqueurs_

_- Perse, s'il te plaît…._

_- Je rentre en troisième_

_- Nous aussi, tu n'entameras pas l'année seule, je te ferais visiter l'école et te raconterais son histoire_

_- La pauvre, elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge_

_- Ron, contente-toi de manger tes chocogrenouilles_

_- Ron, Mione, nous allons arriver, il est temps de se changer_

Oh les boulets, pitié c'est pas vrai , C'est ça Harry Potter ? C'est un gag ! Vous déconnez ? Non ? Bah merde alors, Merlin nous vienne en aide !Et les deux autres, c'est du lourd, catégorie gros nuls, je vais m'éclater, quatre longues années. S'ils sont tous comme ça, ça promet. Je dois rejoindre les barques avec les premières,ils me regardent avec de gros, commence bien cette rentrée.

Nous arrivons au château, un flot d'élèves entre, on me met sur le côté avec les premières années. Albus Dumbledore commence son discours, merlin que c'est long. Attention, présentation des enseignants. C'est lui Rogue, pas sympa, autant d'humour qu'un geôlier, la Mac Go je m'en méfie, coucou papa, ouai Lupin ! Lupin ! Flitwick, punaise il lui faut un rehausseur pour bébé.

Ah ça y'est, le choixpeau est chaud là il chante et se dodeline, il est zinzin, il travaille du chapeau, super jeu de mot, Perse….

_"Je vous présente une nouvelle élève qui intègrera la classe de troisième année, Perséphone Adora Lupin. Approchez miss."_

Le choixpeau est posé sur ma tête, mon cœur palpite, où va-t-il me mettre, pas à pouffsoufle, pitié

_"Lupin, tiens la fille d'Ava et de Rémus, intéressant…Je vois un grand caractère, une pointe de courage, de la volonté comme les gryffondors et ton père mais je ressens aussi une grande intelligence et une vivacité d'esprit, mais serdaigle n'est pas mal pour toi. J'observe une grande ambition, de la ruse et de l'indépendance comme Ava…. C'est décidé SERPENTARD !"_

Mon père applaudissait, dans son regard je lisais de la joie mais aussi beaucoup d'appréhension t'inquiète pas lunard, ça ira..Les gryffondors sont restés stoïques, ils semblaient déçus, une de moins dans leur congrégation. Par contre, chez les serpys c'était l'ovation, un peu plus et j'aurais eu droit à un lancé de soutiens et de caleçons. Mis à part Malfoy, vive le regard de pseudo killer à trois mornilles. Je lui fais un signe de tête et m'asseois entre un grand malingre autiste et Blaise. Eux aussi font partie de la liste noire de barbie boy. Le grand malingre, c'est Théodore Nott, il parle peu, lit beaucoup et adore les sarcasmes, c'est bien parti nous deux. Je l'adore déjà. Blaise est dingue, fou, crevant.

Les autres, sans commentaires.

Le repas terminé, je me dépêche de dire bonne nuit à mon père, les préfets vont nous conduire dans nos dortoirs. Les cachots, youpie près de Rogue, quelle joie. En parlant du loup, il s'approche de moi en souriant, il me veut quoi le graisseux.

_"Bienvenue à serpentard miss Lupin, j'espère que vous vous y sentirez chez vous, comme votre mère avant. Bonne soirée"_

Le choc pas de clash, rien, nada, cognek, pas d'insinuations, juste un sourire sincère. Le servilus il commence à me faire peur. allez, direction ma chambre, je la partage avec Pansy un bouledogue et une espèce d'armoire à glace nommée Millicent Bullstrode. Son père doit être un troll et sa mère …je veux pas le savoir. J'allais l'oublier Daphnée, on l'entend pas, tant mieux. Je range vite fait mes affaires et me mets au lit, je parle un peu avec les filles, je les aime pas sauf Daph.


End file.
